Afterward: The Story of Tifa
by Michyu Girl
Summary: A story from Tifa's POV. It takes place after the end of the game and tells about her thoughts and feelings towards the others.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or anything, really. ^-^

****

Afterward: The Story of Tifa

I looked around and saw that everyone was in a state of rejoice and fear. I knew what they felt. We were happy that we had finally defeated Sephiroth, and Meteor was no longer a threat, but how would we go on? What would we face once we went back? What confusion would face us once we landed?

I stepped back from the rail and looked at Cloud. He seemed to be saddened and yet happy. I knew what hung on his heart. It was that one person who no one could seem to leave behind. Aeris.

I felt it, too. I missed Aeris so much. Though we had plenty of arguments and competed for the affection of the same man, we were still friends, still allies, still close. I knew Cloud must have been thinking of her, how she helped to save the planet, how she died, how he could've stopped it.

I walked out of the bridge room and into the hallway where I saw Yuffie at her usual spot.

"So, is Meteor gone?" she asked in between gasps.

"Yes, it is. Holy wasn't working, so lifestream came," was my reply.

"Oh, I see. Aeris came to save the day." Yuffie looked up and sighed. "I miss her, you know. She was so cool and stuff. She was kind to everyone and helped me out before. She didn't even really get that angry with me when I stole the materia." She sat down and looked up at the ceiling. "It's funny how I never really noticed her until she was gone, huh?" She shook her head and laughed a bit. "Something I'll never forgive myself for."

"Oh, Yuffie, don't be like that," I responded. "When Aeris was here, all I could think about was how she kept trying to get close to Cloud and how I couldn't stand her sweetness at times. We always acted like we were in a competition. A few seldom times, we were friends, though. I'm still kicking myself for not taking advantage of the time I had with her to make peace and be true friends with her." I looked down, a tear falling down my face.

"Tifa, she knew that you were close. She knew that you were friends. Don't beat yourself up over it, Tifa. You'll see one day." Yuffie stood up and smiled. "You'll always remember her, and she'll remember you. Feel no regrets. It's too late for that."

I nodded and muttered a thank you. Then, I noticed something. "Yuffie, your airsickness. It's gone!"

She looked down and smiled. "Hey, your right! I'm cured! I guess I just have to focus my attention on something other than being sick."

I nodded and walked to the operation room where I found Vincent. He was sitting at the head of the table drinking some tea. He seemed so calm and uncaring of the situation. 

I told him what had happened and he nodded. "Very well, then. We have defeated the threat. Have I committed another sin, Tifa?" he asked solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have helped to kill the child of the woman I loved. Have I perhaps committed yet another sin? Should I have to suffer the long sleep again?" He took another sip of tea and sighed.

"No, you haven't, Vincent. Sephiroth was trying to destroy the world to pursue his own selfish ambitions. We had no other choice but to stop him. It doesn't matter whose kid he was!" I looked at Vincent and nodded, sure of my answer.

He closed his eyes and said, "I see. Thank you, Tifa." Then, he went back to drinking his tea and refused to acknowledge my presence. I knew that he had to be thinking of Lucriecia. I left him alone and walked out. 

I wandered into the chocobo stable and watched Chochi, our golden chocobo, drink. I smiled and let out a deep breath. "It was all meant to be, I guess." As I turned to exit, I bumped into Cloud. "Oh, sorry, Cloud."

"Tifa, what's wrong," he asked. 

"Nothing at all."

"You don't seem yourself," he said slightly worried.

"You don't seem yourself, either, Cloud." 

"I guess you're right." He brought his hand to the back of his head and seemed to be lost in thought.

"It's Aeris. I was never really kind to her or anything. I regret that I didn't take advantage of the time I had with her¼ " I looked down and sighed.

Cloud's hand brushed against my hair as he said, "But you two were so close."

"Everyone's been saying that¼ "

"Well, it's true. The way you two ganged up against me all the time, I'm surprised you ever fought at all."

"I guess so¼ "

Cloud sighed and took my hand. "It'll be okay, Tifa. Trust me."

I looked up at him and smiled. Then, uncontrollable tears flowed down my face as I jumped into Cloud's arms and cried into his shoulder. He held me tightly and rocked me slowly.

Later, after Midgar had been rebuilt and things were mostly back to normal¼ 

I looked around Costa Del Sol and sighed. "I guess vacationing isn't for me." I walked up the steps and wandered into the bar. The usual people were there, but there was also someone I hadn't seen in four months.

"Cloud?"

He turned slowly and faced me, a martini in his hand. "Hey, Tifa. I had no idea you were still staying here."

"I guess we just lost touch." I sat down beside him and ordered a pina colada. My order was quickly filled and I took a sip.

"How have you been doing?" Cloud watched me closely as though he were afraid that if he took his eyes off me, he would lose me.

I sighed and responded, "I'm doing okay. I have a job here in the bar and I'm staying at the inn."

"Why aren't you staying at my villa?"

"Because it's YOUR villa, and you never gave me permission to stay there."

"Oh," he said, "well, you can stay there if you want."

"Thanks."

"Say, why don't you come back to Nibelheim with me? You can open your bar again."

I looked at him and smiled. "Sure, why not?" I finished my drink and walked outside with Cloud. He pointed to the Tiny Bronco and we boarded and flew towards Nibelheim.

I looked down over the grass fields and mountains. "It seems like forever since we traveled through here looking for 'the man with a dark cape'." 

Cloud nodded and said, "Yeah, it sure does."

"I wonder what's changed in Midgar since we've been there?"

"I don't know. I haven't been there since they started rebuilding."

"How's everybody doing?"

"Well, Cid's back at Rocket Town, Barret is in Midgar with Marlene, Red XIII is at Cosmo Canyon, Vincent is SOMEWHERE, Yuffie is at Wutai, and Cait Sith and Reeve are in Midgar keeping everything calm."

"I see. So I was the only one you didn't know about." I looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Well, to be honest, you are correct. No one knew where you were. I borrowed the Tiny Bronco from Cid about a month ago and started searching for you. The others helped out for a couple of weeks, but they had their own business to attend to."

"I see."

"I was about to give up in Costa Del Sol. I thought that maybe you didn't want to be found. Then, you came in."

"I see."

"Tifa," Cloud addressed me, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't. I was going on vacation."

"Oh," Cloud said disappointed, "I didn't meant to tear you away from anything."

"You didn't. I was about to leave anyway."

Cloud sighed and landed the Tiny Bronco next to Nibeleim. "Here we are."

I got out and walked into the town. "It brings back so many memories." I looked at the bar and sighed. "This town was supposed to be burned down, but now it's not. I wonder whatever happened?"

I walked into the bar and sat at the counter. "I guess that no one's here."

"Tifa."

I turned and saw Cloud standing in the doorway. He looked at me with confusion. "What is it, Cloud?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I was just on vacation."

"Okay, but you're acting different."

Later, after Tifa and Cloud settled down in their old houses in Nibelheim¼ 

"Do-Re-Mi-Ti-La Do-Re-Mi-So-Fa-Do-Re-Do," I sang to myself as I played my old piano. "It's been a while since I've done this."

I heard someone coming up the stairs, so I stepped outside my room. I looked down the hall and saw Cloud looking up at me from the fifth stair.

"Hello, Cloud."

"Tifa, come outside with me."

I smiled and descended the stairs with him. We walked outside and climbed up the well. "What is it, Cloud? This isn't like you?" I gazed up at the beautiful stars and sighed.

"Well, I¼ have¼ something to tell you¼ " He fidgeted around as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Well? What is it?"

"I¼ I¼ " It seemed as though he was choking on his words. "I love¼ you¼ ." I gasped and brought my hands to my mouth. He, looking down, pulled out a small box from his pocket. "And I want you to marry me¼ please¼ "

Tears streamed down my face as I stood speechless. He raised an eyebrow, then frowned. He started to put the box away, but I grabbed his hands and stopped him. "No, Cloud. I'm sorry. It's just that¼ Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" I leaped into his arms and cried into his shoulder. 


End file.
